sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Deadly Six
Los Deadly Six o los Mortíferos Seis en español (六 鬼 众 Rokkishu , lit. "Banda de Seis Onis") son los principales antagonistas de Sonic Lost World. Son una banda de seis Zeti amenazantes. Originalmente formado hace varios años, el Dr. Eggman descubrió a los Deadly Six y trató de aprovechar su poder en un intento de derrotar a Sonic the Hedgehog y conquistar el mundo.Perfil de Master Zik Sin embargo, debido a la imprudencia de Sonic, los Deadly Six se liberaron y amenazaron con destruir el mundo por su cuenta, lo que obligó a Sonic y Eggman a formar equipo y detenerlos. Al final, los Deadly Six fueron derrotados por Sonic y sus planes fueron frustrados. Concepto y creación Según Takashi Iizuka, los Deadly Six tienen el propósito de llevar una "sensación de peligro y humor" en la historia de Sonic Lost World http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/05/28/sonic-lost-world-taking-a-page-from-mario-galaxy . De acuerdo con otra entrevista con Takashi Iizuka en Summer of Sonic 2013, los Deadly Six están basados en demonios japoneses llamados "onis". Los Deadly Six estaban basados principalmente en los "ogros" http://blogs.sega.com/2013/12/06/sonic-lost-world-concept-art-characters/ , una criatura mitológica. Historia Pasado Los Deadly Six fueron formados varios años atras por Master Zik. Sin embargo, fue Zavok un estudiante de Zik quien asumiría el liderazgo sobre el grupo debido a su comportamiento e inteligencia Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games , bandera de Zavok . Se desconoce las actividades en las que el grupo ha estado involucrado antes de Sonic Lost World. Sonic Lost World Poco antes de los acontecimientos de Sonic Lost World los Deadly Six fueron esclavizados por Eggman usando la Cacophonic Conch, la cual produce sonidos molestos para los Deadly Six, obedeciendo a Eggman. Zazz, siempre ansioso por una pelea, se ofreció a luchar contra Sonic primero, pero fue derrotado dos veces. Eggman envió a Zomom después, pero Sonic lo derrotó dos veces. Durante una confrontación entre los Deadly Six y Eggman, Sonic apareció y destruyó imprudentemente a la Cacophonic Conch. Ahora libres del control de Eggman, los Deadly Six se rebelaron contra él, ordenando a todos los Badniks que ataquen a Eggman; Sonic, junto con Tails, Eggman y sus dos secuaces robots, Orbot y Cubot escaparon del peligro. Master Zik fue el tercero en pelear con Sonic. Los Deadly Six utilizaron entonces el Extractor inestable de Eggman para absorber la energía de la Tierra, haciéndose más fuerte con el tiempo. Zeena luchó contra Sonic en cuarto lugar. Más tarde, los Deadly Six decidieron capturar a Sonic y convertirlo en un robot bajo su control, pero capturaron a Tails en su lugar. Zor luchó contra Sonic en quinto lugar y Zavok en último lugar. Después de que cada uno de los Deadly Six hubiera sido derrotado dos veces por Sonic, Zavok procedió a transformar a Tails en un robot como un acto de venganza. Zazz, Zomom y Master Zik atacan a Sonic y Eggman en Lava Mountain, matando aparentemente a Eggman, Orbot y Cubot mientras caían hacia un pozo sin fondo. Sonic derrotó a Zazz, Zomom y Master Zik en la Zona 1. Eventualmente el erizo se enfrentó al resto de los Deadly Six. Zeena, Zor y Zavok y trataron de obligar a Sonic a rendirse enviando a un Tails robotizado para atacar a Sonic. Tails, sin embargo, dispara contra los Zeti, haciéndoles huir cuando, por lo que Sonic los persigue durante la Zona 3. Uno por uno Sonic derrotó a Zeena, Zor y Zavok. El estado actual de los Deadly Six no está claro, ya que cada miembro desapareció después de su derrota (Zazz, Zomom, Zik y Zeena desaparecieron y Zor y Zavok cayeron en la lava). Sin embargo, Eggman dice después de su derrota final que tratará de controlar a los Deadly Six de nuevo, lo que sugiere que de alguna manera sobrevivieron, y simplemente escaparon (lo que hacen en la versión de Nintendo 3DS en lugar de morir aparentemente). Apariciones en otros juegos Sonic Dash En Sonic Dash, Zazz es es uno de los dos jefes con los que se puede luchar mientras se esta en una carrera. Todos los miembros de los Deadly Six aparecen como cameo en los fondos de pantalla descargables del juego de Sonic Lost World. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U En Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, los Deadly Six hacen aparición como uno de los trofeos coleccionables que representan la serie Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic Runners En Sonic Runners, durante el evento "Zazz Raid", los Deadly Six hicieron su reaparición. Esta vez, Zazz regresó para vengarse de Sonic usando los Power Ring para aumentar sus poderes. Cada vez que se enfrentó al Team Sonic, sin embargo, fue derrotado. Zazz iría a ver al resto de los Deadly Six para pedirles consejos sobre cómo vencer a los héroes, aunque sus consejos no funcionaron. Zavok le dijo que siguiera luchando, sabiendo muy bien que Zazz no podía esperar para vencer a Sonic; sin embargo, los fracasos constantes de Zazz permitieron que los Deadly Six recopilaran la información necesaria para que algún día pudieran derrotar a Sonic. En otros medios Archie Comics :Artículo Principal: Deadly Six (Archie) thumb|left|200px|Los Deadly Six en los [[Archie Comics.]] En la serie de cómics y spin off de Sonic the Hedgehog publicados por Archie Comics, los Deadly Six fueron esclavizados por el Dr. Eggman con la Cacophonic Conch, pero fueron liberados por Sigma, un malvado robot de otra dimensión. El grupo se unió brevemente con Sigma para ayudarle con sus planes, sólo para traicionarlo cuando recibieron una armadura potenciadora de su parte. De todas maneras, Sigma tomó el control de los Deadly Six de nuevo usando su armadura y los hizo sus nuevos comandantes. Eventualmente fueron liberados por la Unified Army, y su encuentro con Sigma fue borrado de la historia por Xander Pyne. En algún momento en un futuro no tan lejano, los Deadly Six serían esclavizados por el Dr. Eggman una vez más. Curiosidades * Los colores de estos villanos coinciden con los de seis de las Chaos Emeralds (rojo, amarillo, verde, rosa, azul claro y azul oscuro, más precisamente), la única excepción a ésto es la blanca. * Todos los Deadly Six tienen dos cuernos menos Zeena y Zomom. * Todos los nombres empiezan por Z'', excepto Master Zik, aunque es obvio que su nombre original es sólo Zik y que, por lo tanto, sigue la regla. * El nombre del grupo es similar al nombre de la organización '''Sinister Six', perteneciente a la Saga de Spider-Man. * A pesar de ser llamados los "Deadly Six", sólo son llamados de esa manera una vez por Eggman en Sonic Lost World, en el resto del juego fueron llamados "Zeti" por el resto de los personajes. * Al igual que otras entidades poderosas, Eggman intenta controlar a los Deadly Six con el fin de conquistar el mundo, sólo para que se vuelvan contra él. La principal diferencia es que ocurre durante el inicio del juego, y no durante el final. * Curiosamente, los Deadly Six son retratados de una manera más colorida y alegre que los típicos villanos de Sonic, pero su diálogo y comportamiento son mucho más oscuros, llegando incluso a referirse directamente a la muerte, el control mental e incluso el genocidio. La clasificación E10+ del juego se debe principalmente al comportamiento de estos personajes, según el sitio web de la ESRB. * Zavok y Zeena son los únicos miembros de Deadly Six cuyos nombres no se mencionan durante Sonic Lost World. * Mientras que los Deadly Six aparentemente desaparecieron después de la batalla final en la versión de Wii U, en la versión de Nintendo 3DS sobreviven y simplemente se retiran como en una batalla normal. * En Sonic Dash, uno de los 2 jefes finales es Zazz, esto hizo creer a muchos jugadores del juego que este es el líder de los Deadly Six, pero es Zavok, tal vez hicieron esto para que sea más fácil de proyectar la batalla. Galería Artwork Concept.jpg|Arte conceptual ShadowDeadlySix.jpg|Primera imagen revelada de los Deadly Six SiluetasDeadlySix.png|Silueta de los Deadly Six Sonic_Lost_World_-_Zavok.png|Zavok ZAZZ.png|Zazz ZEENA.png|Zeena ZIk.png|Master Zik Zomom.png|Zomom ZOR.png|Zor Zavok_bio.png Zazz_bio.png Zeena bio.png Zik_bioh.png Zomom_bio.png Zor_bio.png Screenshots Close-Up.png|Acercamiento de los Deadly Six en el trailer debut. Deadly Six Prepared to Battle.png|Los Deadly Six atacando en el trailer debut. Deadly_Six_start-off.png|Zazz atacando en el trailer debut. Dodge_(1).jpg|Sonic esquivando un golpe de Zavok en el trailer debut. Deadly Six Attack.png|Pose de los Deadly Six en el trailer debut. Zavok_Colors_Trailer.png Zazz_Colors_Trailer.png Boss101.jpg Zik_Colors_Trailer.png Zomon_Colors_Trailer.png Zor_Colors_Trailer.png Deadly_Six_Colors_Trailer.png Referencias en:Deadly Six fr:Effroyables Six de:Die Schrecklichen Sechs pl:Deadly Six Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Deadly Six Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Antagonistas Principales Categoría:Sonic Lost World